Naruto: From Shadow
by silentwriter013
Summary: Starts of slow, but read and find out what that story is about. Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Luna

**First Naruto fanfic, be nice. (edited 4/30/15)**

* * *

><p><strong>"The moon is a friend for the lonesome to talk to." – Carl Sandburg<strong>

**CH.1. Falling Sky's.**

**13 Years Ago**

"Naruto?" his name came out softly from the small fox that was in his lap.

"Hm" he replied back not looking down.

"Why do you always look at the moon?"

"I don't really know… it makes me feel at ease for some reason." This time he did look down but only for a moment as he looked back at the moon.

The moon was full tonight, so big and so bright, like a second sun.

The little fox in his lap soon closed its eyes and succumbed to sleep.

He stayed awake for as long as he could, his last thoughts lingered on his parents.

He didn't know how long he had slept, but with how the moon still shined above; it was still early.

He heard a noise, looking around, it was silent then 'there it is again' it sounded like… he couldn't really place the sound. It went and came, he closed his eyes to strengthen his sense, but he got nothing from around him. Then like a ton of bricks, it hit him, 'the sky' as he looked up he saw a figure at the center of the moon, his head tilted to the side 'that's new', the figure was getting bigger and bigger, straining his eyes he saw that it was a person, and they were falling; fast.

Silently nudging the fox till it awoke, he quickly placed it inside of his jacket and soon it disappeared, the effects of what he had done soon took effect. He began to grow, his messy red hair grew but not overly so, but enough to give him a stoic look, his body morphed into that of a man's.

Now standing well over 6'3 he was glad that his baggy shorts stayed on; although they were a bit on the snug side, looking up he saw that he still had some time before the person hit the ground.

Springing into action he chakra jumped into the air, shortening the distance between himself and the person, focusing chakra into his feet once more, but this time more concentrated and not only to his muscles, he jumped whilst in midair.

He smiled to himself, having only done this a few times before, some not working out to well, guess luck was on his side tonight.

A few jumps later and he had reached the person that was falling.

He began to fall at the pace the person was falling as not to hurt them when he placed one arm underneath the knees the other to the back, cradling the body to his chest.

It didn't take long for the two to land.

Gently placing the person on the ground he finally got a good look at 'her' yup it was female; her hair had fallen in all the right places, covering her modesty just enough.

His eyes began at the top where he noted two horn like appendages protruding from her head; her silvery white hair seemed to sparkle in the moons light. Traveling down, he noticed her long eyelashes, ruby red lips, set upon a heart shaped face, skin white as snow, sizable breas… he quickly closed his eyes. He could hear a faint giggle 'N...not the time Himeko' he said staggering a bit.

He quickly opened his eyes when he heard her stir, looking down, while avoiding looking anywhere inappropriate was difficult, he had only one person he could compare her naked figure to, and that was Himeko, she was voluptuous, temptation personified, a goddess in human flesh, but this being laid before him was something else if Himeko was a goddess then 'she' was ethereal.

Hearing no complaint from Himeko, he knelt down next to the woman and scoped her up, carrying her like he had as the descended. She had gone silent again, taking notice that her breathing was irregular and her color began to look unhealthy.

He couldn't take her home; she was an unknown and could pose a threat so he went to the next best place, his secret place.

Going into the forest that grew around his land he traveled at a decent speed towards a hidden cabin. He found it a year back while he was taking a stroll, using it when he needed.

Rushing into the quaint cabin he set her down on the bed covering her with the soft blankets.

Her faced soon contorted as if she were in pain, not knowing what to do he went to place his forehead against hers; 1, to check her temperature and 2, to somehow ease her pain. But not all plans go accordingly.

As soon as their forehead came into contact her eyes snapped open, he had very little time to revel in their beauty before she reached a hand behind his head and gently pulled him down to her lips. It was a chaste kiss, her lips were as soft as they looked; it was over before he could even blink; he stumbled down onto the bed completely perplexed.

"Naruto, you'd better get in here…now!" Himeko said in a rush.

Lying on the bed he closed his eyes and entered his mindscape.

Landing in an open field he had come to love he quickly turned to the small house that was behind him. Walking at a calm and steady pace he had a feeling as to what had occurred, he just hoped that he was wrong, but he rarely was. Coming into what was Himeko's room he saw 'her' there.

The two were facing each other; kneeling on the floor, both equally without clothing, and quietly seizing the other. As he entered Himeko stood and went to him, placing herself in front of him should she need to be his shield. He smiled, and wrapped an arm lovingly around her waist, bringing her back to his chest; he kissed the back of her neck in thanks.

Looking past her he saw that the other woman was still in the same position as when he had entered. He narrowed his eyes at her, not in anger or suspicion but out of curiosity/interest. She somehow circumnavigated his seals; every single one of them and this frightened him.

Not moving; he didn't know what to do exactly. He spoke, "hello, and who might you be?"

She could only smile back and prostate; whilst she knelt she placed her hands on the floor shoulder length apart and slowly but surely her forehead came to rest on the ground. Both were stunned by her actions and made to move when she spoke.

"My deepest and humblest apologies Master" her voice was melodious.

'Master?' the two thought, apparently it showed on their faces.

"Yes, seeing as I am now a part of you like she is" Himeko cut her off before she could finish.

"What do you mean by that" she asked a bit heatedly.

Here she had the decency to blush and avert her eyes from him, "I couldn't survive in this world much longer without binding myself to someone". "Eh?" both tilted their heads to the right confused.

"I am Princess Kaguya, the Rabbit Moon Goddess". The silence that followed was not unexpected, he had heard the stories, thought they were myths but now he wasn't so sure.

He looked into her eyes and saw that something wasn't right, but Himeko moved before he could question it further, she made a hand gesture which told Kaguya to continue and tell her story. Bashfully she blushed and averted her eyes, "I only know my name".

Himeko sighed, "I figured that was the case", Naruto placed his forehead against the back of hers to think of what to do next. Only one thing came to mind.

He removed himself from Himeko and began to walk toward Kaguya; she had such an innocent look that he dared not do anything rash and sudden. He sat in front of her and offered her his right hand, she looked at it curiously.

"It seems that your memories are being blocked, lucky for us we are in a place that I can control absolutely, it doesn't hurt that I have a powerful being that helps me" at this he looked back at Himeko and motioned for her to come behind him. Here she sensually draped her arms over his chest and rested her breast at the back of his head. He could only rest his head on her soft globes of flesh.

He looked forward and saw that Kaguya was looking at the two curiously; she was so pure and naive of the world, untainted so thoroughly that she looked down at her own breast cupping one in each hand, he smiled at her curiosity.

She looked back at the two and then at his hand; she reached for his outstretched right hand with her own. As soon as they touched he was flooded with images, years of information, history unknown to the world; he was seeing what she had seen and it overwhelmed him.

Tears unbeknownst to him formed in his eyes, his breath hitched; she had gone through so much that he could only do one thing for her. He gently pulled on her hand and towards himself, she didn't resist but was looking at him curiously again as to what was happening.

She ended up sitting on his lap her face snuggled in the crook of his neck her arms resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around her, she felt so safe so secure that the next words that came out of his mouth broke a dam she didn't know was there.

"I will protect you; no longer do you have to be alone"

He made a promise to her and himself. He would never let her be hurt ever again.

* * *

><p>Reviews Welcome. Flames ignored. Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	2. Sunset

**(edited 4/30/15)**

* * *

><p><strong>CH2. Sunset <strong>

**There's never one sunrise the same or one sunset the same. - Carlos Santana**

**Four Years Ago.**

It was a quiet night in the village; too quiet for his tastes.

There were sporadic spikes of chakra every few seconds; to the untrained nothing seemed odd, but to someone of his caliber it was disturbing.

Not taking any chances he sealed off his family compound and walked outside to sit at the front doors. Wearing a blood red kimono to match his hair and his clan's symbol embroidered on the back, he stepped out and sat.

Nothing in particular was happening on the surface, but underneath the night something big was.

An hour passed before he felt someone coming his way. His family compound was a bit out of the way and at a distance from others so this was certainly unexpected. He had been sitting down and went to stand when he felt the presence before him.

Standing at his full height he was no bigger than 6'2, same as the person he was facing.

He smiled as he spoke; this was his friend after all, "Itachi, what brings you to my neck of the woods at this hour?" Itachi responded with silence.

Getting a good look at his friend he took notice that he had his ninjatō out, fresh blood still dripping off the sharp edges. He had his ANBU uniform on, excluding the mask; small stains of blood decorated parts.

Neither moved; so he decided to speak, "So, you decided to go through with it?" again silence from his friend.

He let out a deflated sigh.

"You know we could..." he stopped when he saw that Itachi had activated his family's dōjutsu; the Sharingan, the Uchihas pride and joy. But this time it was different it wasn't the normal three tomoe that most Uchiha unlocked, no this was the Sharingan's next level the; Mangekyō Sharingan. And he had to admit that it was beautiful. But he knew what he had to do.

Removing all emotion from his face, his eyes became cold and lifeless his muscles relaxed and his posture straigtened. He could see that Itachi had gone on the defensive; and most would when he became like this, there was no spike in chakra, he didn't need to showcase that, all he needed was to speak and his enemies would second guess themselves as to whether they stood a chance.

"Shisui and Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Nawaki Senju; the four prodigies of Konoha, all four born under the same moon, all four renowned across the lands" before he could continue Itachi finally spoke.

"And as of yesterday only two stand" he spoke loud enough for his friend to hear him.

This time it was Naruto who remained quiet. '_So that's why_' he allowed a soft smile to grace his lips as he spoke his next words.

Itachi couldn't hide the surprise on his face when his friend vanished before his eyes only to appear next to him, one arm draped across his front; both facing opposite directions. He couldn't move and he paled when he heard him speak, "Itachi, you and I both know that if it came down to it, you wouldn't stand a chance against me" as if he was never there, Itachi saw him again at the front of his gates, facing him; the Uzumaki swirl at his back was grand.

The grip on his weapon tightened, neither would make the first move. That is until Naruto turned on his heal casually and began to open one of the two large wooden doors, "Take a step forward, and I will consider it an act of war". Itachi could only stand there, the door slowly closing making no sound, when he asked a peculiar question, "How many?" all he received was a smirk and the door being shut.

As he came so did he leave; without a sound.

Inside the Uzumaki compound it was serene, the sounds of flowing water and rustling of leaves was music to his ears; it was a small walk from the front gate to his home, but it was great.

Making it back at a leisurely pace he was greeted with a light at his front door.

"Naruto-sama?" it came from someone he didn't really want to see right now.

Chiasa Uchiha, grandmother of Shisui.

They stood in silence at the front door, soon he heard footsteps and next to come were two more elderly Uchiha; Kayo and Hotaka Uchiha. "What's going on?" they came down in their night robes.

His eyes hadn't left Chiasa's; when a saddened look crossed his features she knew what had happened, Shisui had been missing for a few days now and she had asked him to look for any information he could for his whereabouts and two days prior Shisui had sent a letter telling them that they would know today.

She didn't cry nor did she despair; she inhaled a long breath and exhaled more relaxed, "Well I guess we should all get some rest" she was about to turn and leave when he decided that they should know.

"The fan has been removed from amongst the leaves" it was cryptic but from the looks on their faces they knew what he had meant, they too could feel that something had happened.

"Sh…Should we tell them?" Hotaka spoke; he was looking in a certain direction, away from them.

"No, let them rest tonight, come morning, I leave it to you" he bowed and walked inside, heading straight to his room. Not bothering to remove his clothes he lay atop the covers and closed his eyes.

The next morning the news had spread of what had occurred in the dark of night; The Uchiha Clan Massacre. All killed by one shinobi; Itachi Uchiha.

But what got their attention were the two survivors, Kichiro Uchiha; like his name implies, was lucky to be alive and Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's little brother. The Uchiha Clan assets had been frozen by the council; Kichiro served as one of nine elders for the clan, and could not claim its headship, Sasuke was too young and so the management of the clan was halted. They were allowed to withdraw small amounts, enough to live comfortably. The whole village had speculated as to why only two had survived; but none came close to the truth.

Next Morning inside Uzumaki Main House.

Naruto was in the kitchen preparing breakfast with the help of four clones; he could catch snippets of the conversation going on the dining room; he could only sigh as the day progressed not really looking forward to the meeting that was going to take place in the next half hour or so.

Getting back to the task at hand he finished fairly quickly; thanks to the clones and headed out to place the large servings of food around the table in the next room. Using a cart to wheel in the large portions he set out three extra clones to help leaving the four to clean up.

As he did this the room went quiet, the only sound was the plates being placed on the table, after it was done, Naruto went and sat dispelling the three; he clasped his hands together gave a small thanks, the rest followed his example; "Dig in" as soon as he said those words those that were seated around him began to eat and chat amongst themselves.

As the meal concluded he made three clones to clear the table and rose along with the three elderly Uchiha.

Naruto turned to Asuka who was the closest to him; "Could you go and get Hiro and Kaede" the way he said it made her suspicious but nodded affirmative nonetheless. As she walked away to get her sisters he turned to the other two elders in the room, "Nobou, Ryota could you follow Hotaka into the _'other room'_" they nodded and followed the elderly Uchiha, "Kayo, Chiasa, when Asuka arrives with the other two bring them with you" they nodded.

He looked at those that remained; puzzled about the entire situation. He smiled kindly which calmed them considerably. "Uchiha Clan meeting" at that they all nodded, five stood and went to his side, he motioned for them to walk towards the 'other room', as they did he turned to those that still sat there waiting for his instructions, "I will call for you once we have finished and explain the situation to you all" they nodded and left to do their normal morning rituals and routines.

He left with the five towards the formal meeting room, which was fairly large compared to others; it had cost him an arm and a leg but it was worth it when he saw its completion. To the right, shoji doors were open to the garden that housed a small pond and one large sakura tree that was beginning to shed its leaves for winter, still the view of the garden was magnificent so he couldn't complain. To the right were screen doors that were decorated with natures beauty; most clans had their history painted in rooms like these but he thought it better to have scenes depicting not war but tranquility.

The room was spacious to allow a large number of people, sitting cushions were laid out in a line heading towards the front were three were situated in front of an elevated podium, where the head would sit, high enough to see everyone but not overly so to be considered conceited.

As they entered he saw that Hotaka, Ryota and Nobou had already seated themselves; this being an Uchiha matter meeting Hotaka took the seat in the middle, Nobou on his right and Ryota on his left. Above them flags displayed their respective clans; Hotaka had the Uchiha fan, red top white bottom, a dark blue background, the only difference was a small swirl on the red part of the fan. Above Nobou was a symbol the whole shinobi world could identify; the Senju Vajra on a violet background, but instead of the dividing line, a swirl lay there. On the far left was the green flag with the Hyuuga eight sided trigram but this one did not have the standard yin-yang at its center but a swirl.

All three were displaying their allegiance to the Uzumaki Clan whose flag was displayed in all its glory on the wall behind them; white cloth was stained with a red swirl.

He went to sit and motioned for the five to do so as well. They didn't wait long as Asuka came in with her sisters and their two children; one each.

They would sit randomly on non-formal occasions; the three elders would randomize their seats as to avoid conflict, the others sat however they pleased but for formal meetings they sat according to age.

At the forefront Chiasa and Kayo would sit facing each other being 60 and 58 respectively. Both held similar features; being from the same clan and all. Their hair no longer held the dark sheen the females were known to have, with age came the wrinkles and they wore them proudly. At all times they wore elaborate kimonos but unlike their kin they did not have the Uchiha fan at their back, in its place was the Uzumaki swirl.

Seated next to them were Kayo and Hotaka's eldest and middle daughters; Hiro next to her mother and Kaede next to Chiasa, Hiro being the eldest at 28 and Kaede the middle child at 26. Both had the midnight black color to their long straight hair that the women of the Uchiha clan were renowned for. Having children only added to their beauty; they looked no older than 20, had a voluptuous hour glass figure and they proudly wore clothes that insinuated their assets. Like their mother they had forgone the Uchiha fan for the Uzumaki swirl. The two were levelheaded and seemed to think alike; both had reached jōnin level within the military ranks of the village and had one child each.

Next to Hiro was the youngest of Kayo and Hotaka's children, Asuka; at 24 she had the hour glass figure her sister did, ranked jōnin and was renowned for her speed and power, quick to anger and blunt to boot, subtleness thy name is not Asuka; the free spirit of her family, spoke her mind and held nothing back. She could easily change the mood of a room at the drop of a hat.

Sitting across from her was Mikoto Uchiha, daughter of the late Kagami Uchiha, and rightful heiress and head of the clan, but due to certain circumstances in the past she could do nothing. Groomed from a young age to be the perfect wife, she was taught all the traditional practices and could perform them flawlessly. Women reveled at her beauty and marveled at her figure but she was humble about it, she knew her flaws and accepted them. The same age as Asuka and holding the same rank, she was the complete opposite of her; they held a sisterly bond.

The spots next to the two belonged to four orphans; two on each side. Akane and Harumi both 13 and Katsumi and Kimiko both 14; the very image of innocence the four girls were inseparable much like the other four. Their bodies yet to fill out, having only been in the early stages of puberty, but they were starting to get the attention of men; and they hated it. Having gone through similar situations they were very much alike; all four lost their parents and not risking being in the clan without parental protection they left quickly.

There is a saying; 'Clan girls who are captured or orphaned are better off dead', it wasn't a secret that in times of war men would do unspeakable things to women, Kunoichi being no exception; if they were captured by enemy forces, but girls/women from clans who were captured were forced and used as breeding stock for the villages that had gotten a hold of them. There were precautions and failsafe's for Kunoichi that regular women did not have but those could only help so much before they were useless. Men held most of the power in clans so it was a safe bet that if a girl was orphaned she would immediately be married off to the highest bidder in the clan or in the village, having no father or mother to protect them. Widowed woman who were still considered to be fertile had the option of remarrying by choice or by force, neither seemed like a good choice. The world is a pretty fucked up place is it not.

The last two spots; one on each side, were occupied by the youngest Uchihas, on Hiro's side was her son Jun and on Kaede's side was her daughter Hitomi, both aged 8. Jun and Hitomi were like the moon and sun; whilst Jun was the active happy go lucky kid, Hitomi was the reserved flower. Naruto held a soft spot for the two and practically considered them his younger siblings, which Jun took to heart and called him big brother, Hitomi simply called him Naru, which stuck with the older women.

Naruto looked over each and every one of them smiling as they made eye contact. Here he was sitting with the last of a Clan that had survived for countless generations; and it saddened him.

* * *

><p>Reviews Welcome. Flames ignored. Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	3. Deus Ex

**Im not dead...i just got lost in the road of life(haha), seriously thought, i graduated, got a job and life has be interesting since, i will begin to update once again but no promises as to the frequency...i will also be adding other stories from other series.**

**and with that out of the way let the story continue**

* * *

><p><strong>Deus Ex<strong>

**This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a whimper. – T.S. Eliot **

**Six Years Ago**

"Why do _we _have to do border patrol, I mean this is just a waste of valuable resources" Nawaki spoke out of boredom.

"Oh, so now you're a valuable resource Nawaki? Since when, so far as I can tell you've done the least out of the four of us, you have no real special talents and your stories aren't that interesting" Shisui couldn't help but take a stab at the Senju; guess it was in his blood.

"Shut it Shi" he pouted back "just you wait, I will soon unlock my families bloodline and then you'll see" he grumbled.

"When you do unlock your family's bloodline, I will personally be your servant for a week" Shisui said nonchalantly.

Hashirama Senju; said to have been a god amongst shinobi was the only known user of a special kind of power; **Wood Release**, he was able to bring forth bountiful forest in the blink of an eye in any climate, desert to tundra and everywhere in-between . It was disappointing to the Senju's that none of his descendants had what was thought to have become their bloodline. They fell from grace, their numbers dwindled and they were no longer seen as the village's strongest clan.

"You're going to eat those words soon Shi" Nawaki said happily.

Two of the four remained silent as their conversation continued, there was no reason to remain quiet, they were literally miles away from civilization and no one in their right mind would be here at this time of the year; winter.

The four had been assigned to do a simple border patrol to satisfy the uptight higher ups; rumors were spreading that a faction from Kumo had broken off and had been raising support in cause for war. They claimed that this false peace that had been ongoing was soon to end and that Kumo should get first blood and to no one's surprise Konoha was to be their target. And so here they were Uzumaki Naruto was to lead three others which included Senju Nawaki, Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi.

They had been here for over a month and nothing had happened; it was to last six weeks, only two to go and they could return home with an S-rank mission under their belts, this was practically the easiest S-ranked mission they would ever be seeing.

Itachi sighed as the other two bickered back and forth, Nawaki losing their verbal spat by a long shot; he wasn't as witty as Shisui. Deciding that scouting would save him from this torture he looked at Naruto who was thinking the same thing and nodded giving him permission to go out.

Naruto on the other hand sat their looking out onto the surrounding area; their base of operations was atop a large tree. It was covered with recent snow; they wore winter camo to blend in. The sun had just set for the day and it was soon going to get colder, building a fire was out of the question so they had to do with what they had on.

Itachi had only been gone a few minutes when he felt that something was off.

Quickly silencing the other two he looked north straining his eyes only to see smoke far in the distance; that wasn't a good sign and Itachi was still doing his patrol, he needed him back here fast.

Something big was coming and they weren't trying to hide themselves in the least; they wanted to be felt. 'Guess those rumors might be true after all' Naruto thought to himself as the presence could now be felt by all present.

Something caught his eye to his left he pulled out a kunai and had it ready to strike at the jugular if it were an enemy but that was not the case, it was Itachi looking worse for wear. The look on his face told him all he needed to know, reaching into his pack he pulled out a scroll that they had never seen before; and they thought they had seen them all.

Placing the scroll on the ground; he placed two fingers, the fore and middle fingers of his right hand on the scroll then he placed the same fingers but of his left hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes and began a small mantra, then his fingertips glowed and soon so did his forehead and the scroll.

"Shisui, you're the fastest out of the four of us, you are to rush back to Konoha as fast as you can, this" he said handing him the scroll, "is a special kind of scroll, everything that happens from here on out will be recorded from my perspective. When you reach Konoha, you will go immediately to the Hokage and give him this, make sure to ask that the two of you are alone, under no circumstance should you give this to anyone else or let it fall into enemy hands…understood" he added the last bit as they all felt whoever it was getting closer. "Come back as soon as possible…preferably with reinforcements" the four had light smiles on their faces.

As soon as he finished speaking Shisui nodded and vanished; they were a good deal away from Konoha and if he were to make it in the least amount of time there wasn't a moment to lose.

"Itachi you are to follow behind Shisui setting up traps for those that get past this point, keep doing so until you reach Fire's borders, from there look for any reinforcements" unlike Shisui Itachi didn't move for a few seconds before he nodded somberly and vanished.

The approaching 'enemy' stopped a good distance away from them; cautious bunch.

Nothing happened for a good while so Nawaki decided to speak up "So Itachi figured out what you were doing huh" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Under no circumstance should we allow an Uchiha to fight in such a one sided battle for there is a high possibility of capture" it was an unofficial rule for bloodlines but was held in high regard for the Uchiha and Hyūga. "So what about me Senju and you Uzumaki's?" Naruto didn't respond at first because he was too busy formulating a plan, not that he wasn't listening but some things took priority.

"I may be an Uzumaki but they won't see me as much of a threat, being the last one and all that jazz, you on the other hand are a Senju without the Wood Release Bloodline Limit, so they could just kill you or capture you for info, but seeing as you _are_ a Senju they might just kill you to say that they did" Nawaki was about to respond to the jab at his family when he noticed the serious look on Naruto's face.

"Show them that you _are_ a Senju" Naruto had a grin on his face.

Nawaki narrowed his eyes at Naruto "Since when?"

"Wood Release requires high affinity Water and Earth chakra of which you have both…that and whole forests don't grow over night" he smiled at Nawaki who looked flabbergasted at his secret being out. "Oh and one more thing" Naruto paused for effect, "you aren't the only one". As he said this he sprinted forward to meet the enemy leaving behind a very confused Senju.

"Sandaime-sama, only two Konoha shinobi confirmed" a scout shinobi reported in. The former Third Raikage of Kumogakure spat as he spoke "Konoha is still as weak as I remember it", a few of his men laughed and cursed at Konoha. There was no lost love between these two villages, it could be better said that none of the five great villages liked each other let alone have any respect for one another…to much bad blood between them.

The scout hadn't moved so the Raikage motioned for him to speak "What is it" he said in a snarly voice.

The scout could only cringe and add to his report "One of the two shinobi's has red hair and heterochromic eyes, we believe that he is Konoha's Uzumaki Naruto" he paused and gulped, the look on his Kage's face scared him a bit, "The other has been confirmed to be Senju Nawaki" as soon as his name was uttered the Raikage flared his chakra and donned his lighting cloak; a mad look in his eyes.

"Bring me Kinkaku and Ginkaku" he said as he stood from the stump he was sitting on.

Walking towards the two he let out a sadistic laugh, "looks like we get to have some fun before we get to Konoha"

Nawaki had soon caught up with Naruto who had stopped at the end of the forest tree line. In front of them was a half mile of open fields stretching as far as the eyes could see in both directions, this was the border line between the Land of Hot Water and the Land of Frost.

Both had always tried remaining neutral; but being in between two great powers tended to make them chose sides, Hot Water siding with Konoha and Frost siding with Kumo.

Naruto felt the spike in chakras coming from the other side, peering into the forest opposite to theirs he could see movement, "No use hiding anymore Nawaki" Naruto said calmly walking out into the open; removing his camo trench coat. He wore Konoha's standard Jōnin apparel but with a few tweaks, it was winter after all, his head band now tied on his forehead. Nawaki soon followed doing the same and wearing something similar to Naruto.

Standing there in silence they slowly felt the arrival of the other side; little by little they poured out and leading them was none other than the Third Raikage and the Gold and Silver Brothers, a few other names came to mind as they scanned the large group.

'Some of these men are supposed to be dead, yet here they stand; old but ready to fight….shit guess Kumo managed to lie to the world' Naruto thought bitterly to himself from the corner of his eye he could tell that Nawaki was having similar thoughts

Naruto let out a sigh, "So, some old relics have decided to make some noise before they moved on" he said loud enough for all to hear, it seemed that almost all of Kumo's old guard was present along with their sons and their sons. The odds weren't in their favor so he might as well have some fun. "Nawaki, you take the Kage and those on the left and I'll take on the gold and silver brothers and their bunch".

The Raikage let out a bellowed laugh before he spoke, "Konoha's Red Prince, here to welcome us…I must say I feel honored" Naruto smiled and bowed back taking it as a compliment. "And he brought along a useless Senju" Nawaki let out a growl but Naruto stopped him before he could do anything stupid.

They continued their little battle of words, but the Raikage soon felt it a waste of time, he was a man of action, raising his left hand the men at his back prepared to rush forward but not before he looked to see the Uzumaki take one step forward.

Narrowing his eyes cautiously he withheld the 'forward' command.

"Sandaime Raikage" Naruto was looking at him, his eyes looked tired and it only served to unnerve the Raikage. "Is there no convincing you to turn back and …" whatever he was going to say next was cut off by the Raikage signaling his small army to move forward.

So with a mighty roar Kumo began the Battle of Frosty Water.

The Raikage didn't know how the Uzumaki was doing it but it was like he was standing right next to him speaking "No Kumo shinobi shall get past this point, you will all die here and I will personally put your heads on spikes and display them at your gates. This is useless bloodshed, but if we must fight then you shall be obliterated".

"Nawaki, I'm not going to sugarcoat it, we may both die here today, so I'll tell you this now 'Lets show them why our clans are feared and revered across the world"

Nawaki could only smirk in response.

Both took similar stances; Nawaki clasped his hands together, bent his knees and had his feet shoulder length apart, Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, let it out, placed his right foot forward a bit, his left foot sliding back knee bent, his right hand stretched forward pointed at the enemy, his left hand grasped his rights wrists. At the same time both shouted to the heavens "**Sage Mode**!"

Nawaki gained red markings on his face; around his eyes, and a small marking similar to a third eye was on his forehead. Naruto took on more feral look with tribal markings on his face, having removed his gloves markings could clearly be seen on his hands as well.

The Kumo shinobi not taking into account what they had just witnessed charged forward without a thought following their great leader; the Raikage heading for Nawaki and the gold and silver brothers heading for Naruto respectively.

The Raikage appeared 20ft from Nawaki cloaked in lighting armor and his signature 'hell stab' ready, "Let's see how useless you really are" rushing forward at blinding speeds he failed to notice Nawaki's rising chakra, so focused and sure of himself, he was left speechless as an extremely large wooden fist slammed into him with such ferocity that his lighting armor was neutralized and pushed him back.

A second effect to the large fist impacting him was what trailed behind it; thin needle like branches sprouted outward and speared countless Kumo shinobi.

As Nawaki detached the wooden arm from his own it began glowing green and soon exploded sending out large splinters of wood adding to the death toll for Kumo.

Kumo shinobi could only look on slack jawed. The famous Wood Release was being used in front of their very eyes and they could barely grasp its destructive power. The boy looked no older than 14 and yet he was wielding it with such control, with no visible strain.

For the first time since setting out, they doubted the decision to follow their former Kage.

Kinkaku and Ginkaku had sadistic grins on their faces as they closed the distance between themselves and Naruto. As they were close enough Naruto could see something that disturbed him; the three whisker marks on the brother's faces, this was no coincidence.

"Can you feel it as well Kinkaku" Ginkaku said coming to a stop.

"Yes, it's _that _chakra again" Kinkaku stopped by his brother.

Being somewhat close Naruto heard their conversation and raised an eyebrow to the topic.

"Guess we won't have time to play with him" Ginkaku said as he opened his mouth and regurgitated a fan and sword.

Naruto could only look on as two of the five treasured tools of the sage were before his eyes. 'So Kumo had two of the…" he paused as he saw that Kinkaku brought out a gourd and golden rope. 'Shit…so they have four of the five, it wouldn't really surprise me if they had all of them now', he thought to himself. It didn't really matter to him if they could use them or not, he had several counter measures in place to protect himself from these kinds of things.

Before they could use them on him he acted. Reappearing before the two brothers he placed a palm on each of their stomachs and said one simple word "**Pulse**", for a split second the two thought nothing of it, the next they felt a force slam into them sending them rocketing back. They could do nothing but wait and crash; as an afterthought they actually pitied the shinobi that were following them, for surely they would be in their path of destruction.

The Kumo shinobi couldn't get out of the way fast enough as two objects came back at them with a force strong enough to crush them as it plowed through their ranks. Those who were lucky enough to avoid being killed by whatever was sent at them looked forward only to be left speechless.

They knew that their foe was an Uzumaki but this was different from what they had been told not an hour ago. He was supposed to be weak and untrained in his clan's ways, from what little information they had on the kid; he was supposed to be a lightweight.

So why did they feel so uneasy when looking at him.

The battle, if it could be called that, was completely one-sided, not in favor of those with numbers but for the two shinobi who had so far managed to hold them back while decimating their numbers. And all in less than two hours, and they still looked battle ready.

Nawaki while holding and at times pushing back the Raikage had killed numerous Kumo shinobi. Two wooden golems and a large wooden dragon saw to that.

Naruto managed to separate the gold and silver brothers and divide their forces. What surprised them the most was that the Uzumaki could use all the elements and was combining them to great effects, they didn't stand a chance against a monster like this.

Nawaki was atop his wooden golem looking down at the Raikage with a smirk on his face, the other golem was currently rampaging through what was left of the Raikage's forces; roughly over 100 men. The wooden dragon was wrapped around the golem he was standing on.

"So, is this all Kumo has" Nawaki said smugly, "I daresay Raikage, this _useless_ Senju is far more than your shinobi can handle" this time Nawaki pointed out a number of Kumo shinobi retreating.

'I'll deal with them later, right now I have to deal with this Senju…guess Kumo isn't the only one keeping some secrets secret' the Raikage narrowed his eyes at the boy. 'So this is the power of a Senju…truly a frightening thing…he will become a threat to Kumo, he has to be taken care of' the Raikage rallied his shinobi, most of his veterans were thinking along the same lines.

'He's more than we can handle' a Kumo shinobi said from the ground having been previously take down by a powerful kick, his ribs were crushed and pierced his lungs, he knew he would be dead in a few minutes. Having followed the gold and silver brothers and the Kinkaku force most of his comrades believed that this would be an easy and quick campaign but it wasn't to be.

The brothers were being pushed back. The Kinkaku force was completely decimated.

'Why did it become like this?' another Kumo shinobi thought to himself as he watched the slaughter happen right before his eyes from where he was he could clearly see that they were no match for these two monsters.

Monster's, that's the only thing he could call them, no human could do this.

Kumo's numbers had dwindle dramatically, where there once stood a respectable force all that remained were twenty four men; the Raikage had two men standing the gold and silver brothers had the rest.

But one thing disturbed the two Konoha shinobi, this was too easy, Kumo shinobi were supposed to be better than what they had just encountered, their fighting was sloppy at best; they knew little to no taijutsu, some ninjutsu although most wasn't what Kumo was well known for.

Before the two could think further into the situation Kinkaku and Ginkaku began chuckling madly. Then it all made sense to Naruto, who quickly distanced himself from the two; Nawaki following soon after.

Landing on top of the golem beside Nawaki they put a good distance between themselves and Kumo.

"So I guess it's safe to assume that we've been duped into wasting our chakra" Nawaki said in between breaths.

"We should have noticed earlier, they weren't moving like they normally do that and….tch" Naruto stopped only to growl, "Shit".

"What?" Nawaki said not getting what made his friend like this.

"Their force were comprised of thugs and mercenaries they found on the way here, the true force is what is left and the real kicker is that they hid themselves with genjutsu…normally we would have been able to see through that but Kumo has a clan that rivals the Kurama of Konoha" as Naruto made this revelation a shiver went down Nawaki's spine, the Kurama clan gave him the shivers, mostly because of their sadistic ways of using genjutsu.

"So, then who are we really facing, I'm guessing that the real fight starts now" they had been talking in low voices but could clearly see that the Raikage had reformed their ranks.

Naruto took interest at what they were doing; the Raikage and the gold and silver brothers removed their shirts, what he saw angered him, seals were placed on them to suppress their chakra, just how much he didn't know.

An old frail man stood behind the Raikage placed his hands on his back and removed the seals, the effects were instantaneous and the chakra in the air grew dense with lightning nature. "Taira Clan" Naruto whispered.

"Who?" Nawaki was starting to feel the uneasiness of the situation.

"The *Taira Clan* believed themselves to be the Uzumaki's rivals when it came to fuinjutsu" he turned smugly to Nawaki "They didn't even come close to us but they did have their quirks and that man is one of them…" looking to the small group he noticed something "they all have some sort of specialty or bloodline…" he paused; he was doing that a lot today, "they are all members of clans".

Nawaki not wanting to think any further on who these men were patted Naruto on the back; hard. "Well nothing we can do about it… all we can do is fight and see what happens next".

Naruto was about to yell at Nawaki for the sudden hit, it hurt, but what the Taira clansmen was doing now caught his attention.

"Well, were truly fucked now Nawaki" Naruto said without a care in the world.

Nawaki turned towards Naruto, eyes as big as saucers, his quiet and composed friend was showing more emotion today, sure he could credit that to the situation, but just now he had heard him curse for the very first time. It was like seeing a unicorn, it was that rare. He didn't have time to savor the moment.

An eerie roar pierced the air, one that he heard a few years back and it sent fear through his veins; looking up he saw the gold and silver brothers cloaked in red chakra and only one thing came to mind, 'Jinchūriki' but if that were the case then Naruto would have known, this chakra felt just like the Kyūbi. "Fuck" he could clearly see the trepidation on Naruto's face as he cursed again.

They had one tail at their backs another sprouted soon after followed by another and another soon six tails were present. They no longer resembled humans but mini multiple tailed foxes with blood red chakra covering their entire bodies. Growing to the size of a three storied building they looked intimidating indeed.

"Naruto?" Nawaki glared at the sight before him.

"They don't have the fox, just its chakra somehow. I don't get how this is possible" Naruto responded equally confused.

"Well its happening and we have to deal with it somehow" Nawaki shielded himself and Naruto with the dragon as he saw the two open their mouths, the resulting roar created violent winds strong enough to uproot trees. The chakra in the air was too much to ignore.

Agreeing that they had to do something Naruto took action, "Nawaki you deal with the Raikage and those that are with him, careful though, I wouldn't put it past them to try and capture you now that they know you can use wood release" Nawaki cut him off, a perverted grin on his face, "I don't think making babies for Kumo would be too bad".

"They have a man tug at your eel" the look on Nawaki's face was priceless.

"Let a man dream" a sulking Nawaki replied.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

"How are you going to deal with those two" Nawaki agreed to Naruto's plan mostly because he couldn't come up with anything. Naruto stretched out his right hand and a katana, still in its sheath appeared.

Drawing the blade, the steel glowed with the light of the full moon.

Seeing it always got Nawaki excited, so far he could count the number of times he had seen Naruto use it with one hand and still have some fingers left over.

"How are you going to deal with the rest of them" Naruto shot his question back at him.

Nawaki simply smirked and clasped his hands together **"Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands".**

The titanic statue with many hands at its back erupted from beneath their feet, the golem that they were standing on jumped into the air and landed on its head.

"Okay then, I'll leave them to you" Naruto jumped off as he saw the two beast move as well.

Nawaki smugly looked toward the Raikage and his men. They were clearly astounded that he could use his grandfather's technique, the one used against Uchiha Madara; they all knew the story of the epic battle between the two.

Not wanting to give them a chance Nawaki acted first. "**Multiple Shadow Clones"** twenty Nawaki's appeared across the statue that he was on, each in sage mode. 'This is going to hurt come tomorrow morning' he said as he could finally feel the strain on his body.

'Naruto said that they each had something different, that old guy has fuinjutsu, the bald fat one has genjutsu and I guess I have to figure out the rest myself' Nawaki wished he could go into this battle with a bit more info on his opponents.

Sending his clones forward to attack he had the dragon detach itself from his human golem and go with one of his clones.

The sensor with the Raikage spoke up as soon as Nawaki had summoned the clones, "Those aren't wood clones or regular clones, their something else Raikage-sama"

"You deal with the clones I'll take down the Senju" the Raikage's lightning chakra armor flared once more, this time even more impressive than the first. His men nodded, he was able to tame the 8-tails when it went on its rampages so they needn't worry, but this was a Senju wielding the Wood Release Bloodline and doubt was in all their minds.

The clones were soon upon them and their fight began. Their Kage was moving faster than they had ever seen him maybe he could take down this Senju.

As Naruto landed he made a straight dash at the faux Jinchūriki's. Not wanting to waste any time he began his dance with his katana in hand. _"Benihime, today we test your steel against these fools who dare defile the name of Jinchūriki"_ Naruto whispered to his blade.

A soothing voice replied in his mind "_Very well but afterwards you are to sharpen and polish me and I want more vacation time"_

"_Your wish is my command"_ Naruto replied back.

Benihime as he preferred to call her was a curved 32 inch katana he found on a mission to the west beyond Suna's great desert. The sheath and hilt of the blade were red with markings he could not make out; the hand-guard had a flower design to it. To top it off she could talk back to her 'master/wielder'. But this story is for another day...

Naruto's swings and slashes were gentle and fierce, sporadic and precise; the two were awed by his Kenjutsu, his form, the way it left no openings and best of all its beauty. But it made no difference if the blade could not cut their flesh. He had aimed for both their vitals as well as their tails, but it was all for naught, a Jinchūriki's second stage was one tough nut to crack.

Naruto distanced himself from the two and began to steady his breathing. 'Shit, their skin regenerates faster than I can strike', '_Worthy foes but my steel will cut them"_ Benihime chimed in. Naruto nodded, she hadn't failed him yet so he readied himself for another attack.

"**Dance of the Fairies" **Naruto was now a blur to the two, he would appear and reaper striking at the two with speeds that made it hard to track. Kinkaku tried and failed to hit him, Ginkaku stayed still knowing that this was a onetime thing.

"Kehehe, you know kid, that tickles" Ginkaku said as he scratched his side.

Naruto was now breathing a litter harder, 'Dance of the Fairies', was one of, if not his fastest attack, and it took a toll on his body, most notably his muscles.

'I have to separate them again and attack' he felt the ground shake and for a second looked over to Nawaki's battle and saw that he wasn't fairing so well. And it gave him an idea.

Naruto once again took a stance only this time he wasn't looking at the brothers but those that were fighting with the Kage and before they could stop him Naruto vanished. Reappearing near the group of twenty plus men, his blade met flesh, separated limb from body and caused chaos within the reaming force.

Managing to kill five he felt the Kage's anger flare soon he was face to face with the man. All he could see was a tall dark figure with lighting enveloping the entire body, his body reacted for him, he was already in a downward swing when the Kage realized what had happened. 'It was a trap for me' the Raikage went to catch the blade with his hands; but he knew that he would be getting a new scar this day. Like he had predicted the blade met his upper left shoulder and began its path downward; he wasn't going to let a brat kill him, so reacting as best he could he moved back avoiding being cut in half.

Naruto's left arm came down to block a Jinchūriki's small arm punch; not that it mattered, it still sent him flying across the tattered field.

Recovering he made his way to Nawaki's statue. The two looked at each other and smiled, "Guess 'separate them and engage' didn't work" Nawaki said as he looked back down and saw his golem pin down the two brothers, while the remaining men moved to protect the Raikage.

"Nope…. "Naruto said as fixed his numbed arm.

"Are you going to seal them?"

"No, I'm going to eliminate them…they shouldn't exist"

"Okay then….what about the distraction that's keeping me from getting to the Kage?"

"Do I have to do everything?"

Nawaki shrugged. Naruto looked at the remaining men.

"Have you noticed anything with them?"

"No nothing in particular, why?"

"Just a hunch…how much longer can you hold down those two?" Naruto said pointing to the faux Jinchūriki.

"A few minutes"

"That should be long enough to deal with the distraction…how far along were you in _that_?"

"I have two…no three shots at best"

"Okay prepare one ill handle them"

"But I need to get rid of the larger statue since I have to build up more chakra"

Naruto nodded, "Have your two golems hold the Jinchūriki down and your dragon protect you, I'm going to erase the other obstacles, when you're ready give me a signal and then aim for the Kage" Nawaki proceeded to dispel his giant Buddha statue then had his second golem hold down a Jinchūriki each.

His dragon coiled and formed a dome shield around him. Naruto seeing this sheathed Benihime and sealed her once again; next he drew forth two black blades and began walking towards the remaining Kumo shinobi.

They saw him slowly approaching, the tension grew, five took the initiative and ran forward to engage him. The first to make it threw a kunai with an explosive tag hoping to get him off guard only to have it caught, the tag removed, slammed into his face followed by a kick to the gut that sent him hurling to the left soon exploding in a gruesome death. The second to make it to him had a katana, he swung the blade recklessly making no contact whatsoever, his final slash was parried to his left, he missed the second blade going for his neck, the surprise on his face was etched to the head as it hit the ground. The third came at him with a bō staff, his first gab was dodged, a single slash to his center spilt him in two. The fourth was going through a series of hand seals, he didn't get to finish as a blade went through his heart. The fifth managed to complete his set; "**Lightning Release: Lightning thrust" **he shouted with conviction, his hand was glowing, it looked eerily similar to another lighting technique, it was easily dodged, the shinobi received a slash across his chest, he fell dead with a loud thump.

All this had happen in the span of seconds and he was still moving forward. A smile grew on Naruto's face as his slow paced walk turned into a full blown sprint; he saw the remaining Kumo shinobi go into a defensive formation around their Kage.

'He's up to something' Naruto thought to himself as he saw the Kage's hands clasped and his chakra growing. He had been surprised too many times this day and he guessed he was still in for more.

Getting close he dodged sword slashes, kunai's, shiruken's and close-range ninjutsu and taijutsu.

"You will die here Konoha scum" a shinobi shouted as he jumped forward dual wielding black lighting infused blades, "Ho, so your part of _that _clan" Naruto said condescendingly as he slightly moved his head back avoiding a slash that could have removed his head from his shoulders. "You're nothing special" as soon as the words left his mouth his blades began emitting a red glow before they became encased in red lightning.

The blades clashed; sparks of red and blue lightning flew from them, if one looked closely they could easily see that it was the Kumo shinobi who was being pushed instead of the even match that those who weren't involved saw.

The Kumo shinobi could only grunt as he was dealt another hard and heavy blow; each and every strike came back stronger than the previous. Knowing he was bested he put distance between himself and the Uzumaki hoping to hit him with long range ninjutsu.

It started as a chuckle then it became a full maniacal laugh that came from Naruto, "You really think that you could escape my range by distancing yourself from me" he took a stance with the blades crossing forming an X shape, "As long as you are within my sights you are vulnerable to my attacks…"

*FLASH*

A bright light engulfed the area blinding him temporarily, he could only wait for it to die down but before it did, he heard the Raikage's maniacal laughter.

A soft whisper near him caught his attention, "It is finished, this was supposed to be used when we got to your village, but I guess this just as good", cough, "defeated by a Senju wielding the legendary Wood Release and a Pure Blood Uzumaki, that's not so bad", the Tiara Clan member voice died out as the flash did.

Upon recovering his vision he quickly surveyed the field and took notice that the remaining shinobi were on the ground struggling to breathe, "You bastards, you used us" one forced out as his eyes closed.

Falling to his knees he could not ignore the tremendous force that crashed down on him. Looking up he saw the Raikage floating in the sky glowing, his skin peeling off and cracking, narrowing his eyes he could see that the seals on the Raikage's back were drawing in chakra from the shinobi laying around them and it looked like it was nearing completion.

But, something was off; the Raikage was struggling to keep control of…himself. That was his only chance, 'they filled a small balloon with too much water'. The smile that was forming on his face vanished as he saw the Raikage raise his hands towards the sky; a lightning bolt struck him from nowhere and began to take shape. Soon in his hands he held a spear/trident like object and was readying his arm for throwing it.

This made Naruto's eyes widen with realization, 'he's aiming for Nawaki!'.

"NARUTO" Nawaki's wood dragon uncoiled, his eyes on the Raikage, in his hands he held a small white orb with a soft green hue, holding it out in front of him aiming towards the Raikage, he smirked as he saw the fear in the old man's eyes.

For Naruto the world went silent, he could hear his heartbeat, his breath stilled, all he could do was watch. Why could he do nothing?

Both launched their attacks at the same time, the Raikage's had a thunderous sound as it moved, while Nawaki's had more of a whirling sound to it. The two attacks neared each avoiding collision by mere centimeters, the two attacks were moving too fast to avoid, so they struck true.

Nawaki was impaled and sent hurling back by the force the bolt had, how far he was dragged he couldn't guess, the trail he left was a path of destruction, trees were uprooted and the ground burnt, sparks and charges of lighting flew around.

The Raikage was hit in the chest and came crashing down with such force a large crater formed in the area he landed.

Naruto could not tell of their injuries but as it stood, it seemed that Nawaki received the worst hit of the two.

Deciding to check on his friend Naruto made to move only to feel the ground beneath him shake and shift…in one split second the world he knew went bright then dark.

He didn't know how long it lasted but it was a good while before he opened his eyes again. He had instinctively shielded himself, his clothes were in taters, the skin on his hands, part of his face, his chest and legs was burnt to the point that it actually hurt to move.

He lost his sense of place since everything around him looked the same…destroyed. But the one thing he could pinpoint was the large hole that was a result of the blast. He had to admit that even though he was near the vicinity of the 'boom', that one move was impressive, hell it could be considered Forbidden if they were to go by its destructive power alone.

His hearing was gone, only a ringing sound could be heard, all he could smell was burnt earth. But he was alive. He smiled. 'Now to check on Nawaki', he stood and made to move only to stop in his tracks.

In the middle of the crater stood two figures and they weren't looking in his direction, following their line of sight as best he could he could only figure that they were looking towards Nawaki.

"Oho, look brother, the Uzumaki survived" he hadn't even felt them move.

"They seriously did a number on us"

"Guess we need to repay the favor"

"I say we get the Senju as well, wouldn't want him to miss out on the fun"

Naruto made to speak but he only coughed up blood, lots of blood and fell on his hands and knees.

He couldn't tell who was who, he didn't need to, but they needed to be dealt with. Before he could do anything he was slammed into the ground. A large red hand pinned him only his legs arms and head were visible.

"I've heard that Uzumaki's have high regenerative traits, I wonder if they can replace an arm or a leg"

"Why don't we find out?" his left knee was stepped on, shattered, he gave them no reaction, looking up to see one of the two dangling his left leg only to toss it to the side, he knew his right would soon follow.

Naruto could not struggle against the force that held him down. He was tired, his eyes were closing, his heart beat was slowing…

"_**RAGE, RAGE AGAINST THE DYING OF THE LIGHT" **_an all too familiar voice yelled inside his mind.

He would not go down today, not like this he would stand and fight and win.

"_**ARC Seal Release; undo my chains**_" Naruto's voice was silky smooth and just barely above a whisper that the two hadn't heard him correctly, the one that had him pinned looked down "What was th…." the two were forced back by the sudden release of chakra.

"_**ARC Seal Release; remove my pain**_" now free he stood, looking at the ground a stump like earthen foot attached itself to him.

"_**ARC Seal Release; unveil my rage**_" he took in a deep and calming breath, let it out and looked at the two. His body felt light, lighter than he had ever felt before, he was tranquil.

In a single blink he was in front of the two and like before he had his palms on their stomachs and again he said a single word, "_**SHATTER" **_his voice was unnerving to the two, they had no time to think as they were tossed in opposite directions.

Quickly appearing next to the one that flew to the left, his right hand trusted forward and struck the Jinchūriki, his eyes bulged as he felt pain. Looking down he saw the boys hand inside his flesh, he went to grab the hand only to be kicked in the face. 'How is he hurting me in this state', he crashed into the northern side of the crater, 'why isn't healing?" blood and chakra was flooding out. He looked up only to see that the same thing had happened to his brother.

Angered beyond belief he had his tails burry themselves into the ground hoping to grab him with the extensions, but he wasn't having any luck until his brother joined him. Catching him, he tossed him away from them as hard as he could.

His sadistic grin vanished when he saw that it did nothing to deter the Uzumaki.

His brother came to stand beside him "Let's see how tough he really is, I go low you go high".

Agreeing to his brothers' plan, they upped their speed and surrounded the Uzumaki, one in front the other behind him.

The two opened their mouths a small ball of violet charka at the ready "let's see how you handle two Bijū balls" both thought at the same time firing them at point blank range, they missed the smile on Naruto's face.

The resulting explosion paled in comparison to the previous one but it was still impressive. At a safe distance from the newly created crater the two brothers stood all the while thinking they had finally killed the 'roach'.

Debris was falling and the air was thick with dust. They were sure that they had done it, they were about to recede into their normal forms when out of the smoke two chains covered in black chakra erupted towards them ensnaring them by the neck. The two, surprised, went to remove the chains only to be pulled to the left and right respectfully and slammed into the walls of the newly formed crater.

It wasn't over, they were being tossed around like rag dolls, they couldn't get away and the chains were draining their chakra whilst choking them.

The two, desperate and angry, gave into the lust of the Kyūbi's chakra letting it take complete control. The chains disappeared. The two let out a loud roar and charged the boy at the center; they were like animals going only on instinct, their attacks were wild.

Naruto easily dodged everything they threw at him. They had no form and could be easily predicted.

Needing to finish this as soon as he could Naruto kicked the two in opposite directions.

Being in the form that he was in, he could not make use of shadow clones to help him so he had to eliminate them one by one. Clasping his hands together, he began to gather chakra, enough to bring forth a single black torii, slamming it down on one of the two, the lucky one being the one to his right.

The Jinchūriki that had been sealed temporarily could do nothing but struggle, seeing that he was reaching out for his brother and seeing the other respond, Naruto moved. Intercepting the brother before he could reach the other.

The two stood facing each other, but seeing that he needed to help his brother he moved without thinking, he missed the growing markings on Naruto's hands and arms. Even if he had, he wouldn't know what they were or how dangerous it was for him to close the distance.

Naruto felt pain like never before, these seals were forbidden for a reason by his clan, they pushed on the boundaries of existence allowing for one to momentarily gain god like powers, but to finish this he needed to use them. His left arm had been covered by darkness, small rune like writing began to glow white, the Seal of Destruction, allowed for nothingness to be controlled. His right arm was the opposite of his left, it was covered in light with runes that were dark in color, the Seal of Creation, allowed for life to be controlled.

Naruto, with speed he shouldn't have due to the current strain on his body, reached out and grasped the Jinchūriki by the neck, effectively stopping him. Kinkaku couldn't move, he tried to do something but couldn't, all he could do was wait and see what happened. He could feel the Kyūbi's chakra begin to leave him, as the boy began chanting, he caught the last few words he said and it terrified him. "Erase, Destroy, Obliterate…**GOD SEAL: BLACK HOLE**"

And just like that, he felt all life leave him as he could clearly sense the power the boy had just used; a tear in space and time had been created behind him. He had reverted back into his human form and was now being pulled, but as luck would have it, considering on whose side you were on, Ginkaku had managed to somehow escape his impromptu cage and had made a beeline toward the two in an attempt to free his brother.

He tasted blood, blinking Ginkaku had managed to tear of the black appendage off the boy, grinning like a mad man thinking he had foiled his plans and ending that weird jutsu he used to create that black hole.

But his hope was dashed by the boys smile, his next words confirmed what he feared, "I can't believe it was that easy", looking towards the end of the arm where his brother should have been he saw nothing, turning back he saw that he was being swallowed up by the darkness, the light in his eyes diminishing. Roaring he turned to face the boy once again, only to be met with a glowing white palm that sent him closer to the darkness. With what little power he had left he dug his claws into to earth slowing his imminent doom by seconds, he knew he was as good as dead. But he would go down screaming and cursing. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you Konoha trash, I am Ginkaku, I…" his rant was stopped by Naruto's laughter, "You are nothing but an old relic who has long since passed his prime and refuses to acknowledge it".

He was getting closer and closer, he could do nothing, 'so this is what despair feels like, to know that you are powerless, to face death', looking up he could see the boy looking elsewhere and then the final words he said, "Go into nothingness". As his feet made contact first he felt them grind and shatter, it was a slow process and he could say or do nothing anymore, slowly more and more of his body went inside, till only his head and left arm which was reaching out for naught.

When his hand finally disappeared Naruto raised his right arm, which was still glowing white, open palm facing the black hole, closed it and commanded it to '**CLOSE**". Slowly it began to fade till it was but a speck, then poof, it was gone, as if it were never there.

His body felt heavy, his entire body hurt, it was even painful to breathe. The markings on his entire body began to disappear and his power began to leave him until he was back to his normal state, well, as normal as he could be. Now with no great powers surging through his body he began to fall forward, the ground was in his vision; he was going to close his eyes when he felt two figures embrace him on either side respectively.

"Can we go home now" a meek voice barely above a whisper came from his right, slowly turning to his right he saw her crimson hair first, followed by an feminine jaw line, red luscious lips, cute button nose and finally big round rosy red eyes that looked ready to break into tears. He could only smile and wrap an arm around her bringing her even closer to him.

To his left all he could feel was a feminine figure press herself into him, as much as physically possible; her small barely audible sobs let him know what she was thinking.

"Let's go..." before they took a single step a malevolent presence made itself known. Some 20 meters ahead of them was a creature they had never seen, yet it instilled fear into their very being.

*It was big, from what little light the moon provided, it had wings if the appendages on its back were any indication to them, two large arms that were disproportional to its body size, powerful legs that gave credit to its power. But what stood out the most was its head, elongated chin and jaw gave it a monstrous look, four horn like attachments adorned its top, and one single eye in the middle of it all.*

And it was looking right at them.

It opened its mouth as if to speak but all they heard was animalistic growls, grunts and other similar sounds. Its head kept moving in impossible ways. The sight of this 'thing' made them all tense, he couldn't fight it right now, nor did he want to, ever. It just didn't feel right to be in its presence. Every alarm in his body was telling him to move, run, get away from that, but he couldn't, his body wasn't his at the moment.

The two that were at his sides tensed and were about to move forward before he stopped them. He felt that if they made any single move they would have died instantly. Looking up he saw it open its mouth again this time with its tongue swinging.

Its maniacal laughter rang throughout what was left of the valley, "Interesting, Interesting, You Humans really are something else" this time he heard it, it was as clear as day what it had said.

"Oh, it seems that you can now understand me, well that only makes you more…tch" it stopped and was now looking as if it were on the defensive.

Naruto for only the briefest of seconds saw a shadow on the ground in front of him, it also had wings but it had a human figure to it. Looking forward he saw the creatures single eye go from looking somewhere in the sky and slowly descend down till it was looking at him, or rather what was behind him.

He could feel nothing there but the creature in front of him clearly saw something, a bell like ringing sound could be heard, not daring to look back he saw the creature lower itself to the ground as if it were preparing to attack but as soon as it did that it disappeared.

Naruto and the two that were with him let out breaths they didn't know they were holding.

"You really are something" a melodious voice said next to his ear, next he felt a womanly figure press herself against his back, if the rather large mounds pressed against his back were anything to go by, two arms snaked their way around his torso and lay across his chest. She began whispering sweet nothings into his ear, her voice was addicting, he didn't want her to stop, when her lips graced the back of his neck, he felt euphoria beyond belief. "I will be with you, I will be your sword and shield in the darkness". As she finished speaking she was gone.

"Naruto?" Himeko spoke up as he had been silent for a few seconds now.

"Are you ok" Kaguya had somewhat controlled herself after seeing that thing, but was still shaken up.

'What did she mean by that and what the hell was that thing' he couldn't really dwell on those two right now, he needed to go check on his friend. So steeling himself he smiled and reassured the two that he was fine, relatively speaking.

He closed his eyes and began to search for Nawaki, who was quite far from where he last felt him. Nodding toward Himeko, she summoned a four tailed foxed who greeted him warmly, mainly licking his face carefully as not to hurt him. Kaguya got on first then with the help of Himeko got Naruto up, he sat directly behind her, resting his head on her left shoulder. Himeko got on behind Naruto snuggling into his back and encasing him between the two.

Naruto by this point was nodding off, he was exhausted, the only thing keeping him going was the thought of seeing Nawaki.

The trip to where he felt Nawaki wasn't long, well he was in and out of it for most of it so he didn't really know.

Nawaki couldn't move his body, probably an after effect of the Raikage's attack. He had been sent quite a long distance while he had only seen the Raikage fall, his grin grew when the resulting explosion was larger than anything they had ever seen or heard of, 'How do you like them apples, Uchiha's… Uzumaki…Muahahaha'. He didn't have time to set up a wall to protect him so he was hurled with the initial blast, like a ragdoll he was tossed by the wind until he landed in a heap in an undamaged part of a forest.

Having been out of it for a bit, he opened his eyes to feel the very earth vibrate, 'Naruto must be pissed' giving out a weak chuckle he began to crawl towards a large tree at the edge of the open area. It took him a while to get here, but it was worth the struggle as he turned and sat, staring back at him was a lake with crystal clear water, enough so that he could see shiny rocks at its depths, some fish he couldn't identify were swimming at the edge, the moon was visibly clear in its surface, seeing it made him look up.

"I wouldn't mind sleeping here", he said contently, closing his eyes. As he did the ground sprung with life, flowers covered the open area their petals, like lights sparkled with the moon.

It was a beautiful sight that would be forever imprinted in Naruto's mind.

Himeko and Kaguya shared a look as the saw the state Nawaki was in, it wasn't good.

Naruto simply told them to help him walk over to Nawaki, who had his eyes closed but opened them as he heard them approach, a smile spread across his face as he saw his longtime friend accompanied by two he had never seen before.

"You…look…like…shit…" Nawaki's voice was raspy, but he was still smiling. Naruto was battered, beaten and bruised, he was missing his left arm and leg, he really did look like shit.

As Naruto stood before him, he turned to the two and gave them a look, they tried to protest but complied at the end, they disappeared in red and white lights respectively.

The fox whimpered, Naruto gave her a warm smile before dispelling her.

Turning back to the smirking Nawaki he couldn't help but smirk himself, "Says the guy with a hole in his chest". He hopped to Nawaki's side and sat down beside him.

"I…beat…a…Kage…" his smile was radiant.

"Yeah, you did, poor bastards never stood a chance against us" Naruto replied, it hurt to laugh.

Nawaki began coughing blood, lots of blood. And Naruto could do nothing to help, how could he, he was missing an arm and leg, he was also loosing blood, he could slow it but couldn't completely stop it at this stage.

"Hey…Naruto…I…was…wondering…if…you…could…tell…me…" he coughed again, this time his blood was coagulated.

Naruto knew what he was going to say, he brought his arm around Nawaki's shoulder and let him rest against him.

"I will tell you everything my friend". And so Naruto began his tale to which Nawaki could only listen, fascinated and enthralled. Neither knew how long they had been talking, but they knew it was coming to a close. So Nawaki spoke again "Take…care…of…them…please…" Nawaki's breathing had become labored and had his eyes closed.

Naruto gave his shoulder a squeeze in confirmation; he didn't trust himself to talk.

"Guess…I'll…be…going…first…" Nawaki's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'll see you on the other side my friend" Naruto could tell when it happened, Nawaki became still, all he could do now was lean his head atop his, his eyes open with conviction as tears streamed out.

It was a losing battle, fatigue had finally caught up with him, he tried to stay conscious but eventually found darkness.

He didn't know what was happening in the darkness but he could hear faint voices talking, with blurry visions he could make out a few figures.

"Naruto…Naruto, we have a pulse, Naruto stay with us…shit, were losing him…increase chakra… set up the IV… prepare blood transfusion…sterilize the …" and the world went blank again but he saw one color that stood out, yellow, with what little he had left he spoke.

"Don't let the cycle continue"

* * *

><p>Reviews Welcome. Flames ignored. Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
